


Joy

by sendthemoff



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendthemoff/pseuds/sendthemoff
Summary: Dan, a nurse graduate, finds himself working for the British army.military autw: blood, war





	Joy

 

The air tasted of iron. __Blood.__ So much of it on his hands. His head felt heavy, ‘Is this mine?’ Quickly, he came back to his senses. Sleeves rolled up, sweat dripping from his forehead, he was in the middle of his first time on the field. A young man was brought to him after receiving several debris of a bomb on, thankfully, only one arm. He still needed immediate care. With focus, he proceeded to remove one by one the bits stuck inside his newest patient. A good half hour and a few groans of pain later, he let himself fall on the ground out of exhaustion. «Done...!» he sighed in relief.

**\- over a year earlier -**

Dan found himself in an oh-so familiar situation. Drunk and alone in his cheap flat, the clock on his phone showing a time at which a healthy person should’ve been in bed by. Being as he was, he preferred wallowing himself in self-pity. Early in the day he’d seen __him__ with a girl. Out of frustration, he hit the floor with his fist. _He_ manipulated him after he’d trusted him with his weaknesses, opened his heart to him. He should’ve seen it coming but his naive young self didn’t know better. Dan blamed himself for being so foolish, convinced it was his own fault the older man used him. Never again.

He was suddenly woken up at noon by a phone call. He answered, immediately regretting it hearing his mother on the other side. She would ask him about his unemployment, what he was planning to do, how his life was going, whether he was taking care of himself. Dan didn’t have the heart to tell her the truth about his current state. Hungover, he ended the call. It’d been three months since he lost his job. He knew he needed to find something, and fast if he wanted to stay in London. Lately, he’d been considering an idea one of his friends originally brought up as a joke, no matter how crazy it sounded. At this point, it felt like the only option to escape the mess he’d gotten himself into. Joining the military.

**\- present time -**

After a long day out, the squad managed to find a safe place to camp in for the night. They’d lost a couple of men in the morning. Dan didn’t know them, he’d only joined two days before and spent most of his time by the lieutenant’s side, Will. A brave man, they said, with a soft heart. But he knew how to lead a platoon and despite the losses, how to keep his women and men safe.

Dan couldn’t find sleep. The day was haunting him. His hands still smelled of blood, no matter how many times he washed them. The night was chill, he decided to sit by the fire. He began to miss his life, friends and family in London, wondering if he’d made the right choice after all. He stared into the warm fire crackling before him. Lost in his thoughts, he jumped at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder.

«Mind if I join you?» a deep voice asked.

He looked up only to see the young man he healed earlier smiling softly at him.

«Uh... n-not at all!» he said, timidly. He felt his own cheeks turn crimson red. ‘Thank god he can’t see that’ he thought to himself.

The dark haired man sat by Dan on what served them as a bench. They stayed silent for quite some time.

«Thanks, by the way... For the help. I probably would’ve lost that arm if it weren’t for you.» he chuckled.

Dan let out a soft laugh, not entirely sure why. «It’s my job, I guess. There’s no need to thank me.» the man strangely helped release the tension in him, by simply sitting by his side, Dan thought. It was the first time he'd felt safe this whole day. 

«I’m Dan, by the way.»

«Hi, Dan. I’m Kyle.»


End file.
